gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
I Still Believe/Super Bass
I Still Believe/Super Bass è un mash up di una canzone di Mariah Carrey unita a un singolo di Nicki Minaj e presente nell'episodio Faida, il sedicesimo della Quarta Stagione, in cui è cantato da Blaine Anderson con Sue Sylvester e le Cheerios. Sue vuole riavere Blaine nei suoi Cheerios perché è un ragazzo di bell'aspetto ed essendo gay le faciliterebbe la scalata alla vittoria di un altro titolo nazionale nel campo del cheerleading. Per decidere se Blaine dovrà riunirsi al gruppo oppure Sue lasciar perdere, i due decidono di sfidarsi con un mash-up. Blaine canterà I Still Believe in stile Mariah Carey, mentre Sue oserà sfidarlo con una dirompente performance di Super Bass. In Aula canto, Blaine comincia a cantare davanti alle Nuove Direzioni, poi d'improvviso Becky, dopo che Sue le bisbiglia nell'orecchio, si alza e chiede al batterista di prepararsi ad un'altra canzone. Sue si alza in piedi, arrivano le sue cheerleader e cominciano a cantare tutte con delle parrucche bionde, mentre Sue è in completo stile Nicki Minaj. Le luci si spengono e Sue si illumina al buio mentre cadono delle piume rosee. Blaine continua a cantare, ma i suoi amici sono ormai presi dalla canzone della Sylvester, la vincitrice indiscussa dello scontro. Testo della canzone Blaine: Oh, yeah, mhm You look in my eyes And I get emotional inside I know it's crazy, but You still can touch my heart And after all this time You'd think that I Wouldn't feel the same But time melts into nothing And nothing's changed I still believe That someday you and me Will find ourselves in love again Oh, baby, yeah I had a dream You and me Will find ourselves in love again Nuove Direzioni (Blaine): (I) I still believe (Baby, I do) Someday you and me Blaine e le Nuove Direzioni: Just give me one more try In love again Sue: Oh, yeah Sue e le Cheerios: This one is for the boys with the boomin' system Top down, AC with the coolin' system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up Sue (Cheerios): And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill He cold, he dope, he might be broke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a total freakin' (trip, trip), sailor of the (ship, ship) When he make it (drip, drip) kiss him on the (lip, lip) That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe I said, (excuse me you're a hell of a guy) I mean (my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly) I mean, (you're so shy and I'm loving your tie) (You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh) (Yes I did, yes I did), somebody please tell him (who the hell I is) I am (Nicki Minaj), I mack them dudes up Back coupes up And chuck the deuce up Sue e le Cheerios: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: He got that super bass) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (Cheerios: Yeah, that's that super bass) Cheerios: Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass (Sue: He got that super bass) Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass Sue e le Nuove Direzioni: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: He got that super bass) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: Yeah, that's that super bass) Sue (Blaine e le Nuove Direzioni): His heartbeat's runnin' away (I still believe) Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way Oh it be like Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass (I still believe) Can't you hear that Sue e le Cheerios: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Blaine e le Nuove Direzioni: Don't you know that I still believe (Sue: Yeah) That someday you and me Sue e le Cheerios (Blaine e le Nuove Direzioni): Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (In love again) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (Cheerios: Yeah, that's that super bass) Blaine e le Nuove Direzioni: I had a dream That one day you and me Sue e le Cheerios (Blaine e le Nuove Direzioni): Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (In love again) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah, that's that super bass Curiosità *La canzone I Still Believe è di Brenda K. Star. La regia ha scelto di farla cantare a Blaine nella versione che Mariah Carey ha cantato per un ovvio riferimento alla faida tra Mariah e Nicki iniziata durante il programma televisivo American Idol. *La seconda volta che una canzone di Nicki Minaj viene cantata nello show in un mash-up. La prima volta è stata con Fly/I Believe I Can Fly nell'episodio Sto arrivando, il quattordicesimo della Terza Stagione. **La terza volta in tutto che viene cantata nello show l'altra volta è stata Starships in Le Nazionali . Errori *Quando Becky spegne le luci, Sue e le Cheerios cominciano la loro performance. Vediamo Blaine restare scioccato di fronte all'esibizione della sua avversaria e mentre in sottofondo si sente "I Still Believe", le labbra di Blaine non si muovono. Accade la stessa cosa quando Sue lo spinge fuori dal palco. Galleria di foto Sue Super Bass.png Sue minaj.PNG STillBelieve.png 417-57.jpg Becky_Sue_Feud.jpg Becky_Sue_Feud.png sue-minaj.gif sue-i'mnickiminaj.gif Video Navigazione en: es: fr: de:I Still Believe/Super Bass Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Sue Sylvester Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Canzoni Cheerios Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni